grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Matta Rodriquez
The driven wife of Vico Rodriquez, mother of Ric Caldino and grandmother of Juan Caldino. Early Life Born in Colombia to a very poor family, Matta saw that power was the answer to get on in life and thrive. She ended up meeting and marrying Vico Rodriquez a politician who wanted to climb up the political ladder. They begin to do so but soon because of unrest, move to the UK and the pair see their opportunity to become political powerful there. In London their son Ric was born.Wanting a family image they can capitalise with such facade, they use it to try and rise the ranks in politics. Ric became a Born-Again Christian from a young age while his parents are Catholic something that they tolerate. He ended up falling in love with Marianne who came from a tough background. However with her background and his political ambitious parents the baggage they take with them is great.The two ended up getting married and had a son together Juan, however she found Ric to be a weak character and her in-laws overbearing. Wanting out of the political scene she began to have an affair with an East London Ice Cream Seller. When this found out Vico and Matta are furious with her and Ric is heartbroken. Marianne is thinking of leaving them for the Ice Cream Seller guy but when he vanishes, she ends up seeing Ric really loving her and wanting her back. She asks for forgiveness and he accepts and the two become an item again wanting to raise their son. However Matta and Vico don't think the two are fit to be parents of Juan and also want him for their campaign efforts without the embarrassment of Marianne and Ric. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #30-#32 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Marianne, Ric and Juan go hiding in the hairdressers as Matta and Vico want to take Juan away from their son Ric and daughter-in-law Marianne thinking they can raise him better and that as a result it will improve the family image as they are in politics. They find Wilma Timber who manages to tell the two where they are hiding. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez The pair try to find the hairdressers but keep going to random places which aren't hairdressers as neither of them know what to look for. They eventually go to the hairdressers where the three are hiding behind the counter and Vico in front of Daisy is demanding for them to him where his son, grandson and daughter-in-law are. #32 Tale of Lena Adam As Vico and Matta try to track them down, Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne, Ric and Juan to escape and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub, safe from their clutches. #48 That’s My Turkey You Turkey! #48 Tale of James Williams She is mistaken by James Williams to be a Turkey when he is on a hunt trying to find Turkeys for Christmas. #94 Only the Holy #94 Tale of Mrs Alberta Parkinson When Matthew Pratt decides he is going to church, due to his background of being a womaniser and greedy playboy, Matta is seen gossiping about him with Lala Perdy, Kristina Crab and Lance Luciano saying how brazen he is for doing so. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 Matta and Vic and the couple come to Grasmere Valley in order.